


Vanishing Act

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Done for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt Vanishing Act





	Vanishing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt Vanishing Act

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2001_zps8l9lqpuk.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2002_zpsnr4mhvgz.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2003_zpsi8grbq2h.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2004_zpsosswa1t1.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2005_zpsgv6o28w5.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2006_zpsvptobezj.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2007_zpsrxxx6zba.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2008_zpsscvvclv3.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2009_zpskrjyj9p4.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2010_zps1wyglk7p.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2011_zpsnumzv2dm.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2012-1_zpsqh8p0o23.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2013_zpsaegvsafs.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2014_zpsm4egz5q8.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2015_zpsbqgeydv1.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2016_zpskuhsgbjy.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2017_zpsy5xsogws.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2018_zpsefnfcjm8.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2019_zpsj7vhtlph.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Vanishing%20Act%2020_zpse3mhkpcw.jpg.html)


End file.
